This invention relates to improved asymmetric triazine composition, which are useful as agricultural chemicals and in particular as herbicides, both general and selective.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,632 compounds of the general formula are disclosed. ##STR1##
In the above formula R may be alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 carbon atoms, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be hydrogen, Y may be O, S, or NR.sub.4 ; wherein R may be hydrogen or alkyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 carbon atoms and R.sub.3 may be the same.
Although the compounds named in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,632 patent include outstanding herbicides, a need still exists for additional formulations which have even better properties such as handling characteristics. There is a need for compounds which form stable liquid slurries that are compatible with other herbicides. The need for such stability is readily apparent; often formuations of herbicides have to be stored in mixing tanks from which the material is applied to vegetation. Anything which accelerates the settling out of the formulation, while in storage will, or course, result in there being less active ingredient for the purpose intended, i.e., herbicidal utility. The sedimentation can also lead to clogged application equipment, especially spray nozzles. It is also often important to use combinations of herbicides since one herbicide normally will not control all of the undesired weed species. Generally, complementary herbicides are tank mixed to get broad spectrum control. Thus, a herbicide which is readily compatible with other herbicides has a distinct advantage over herbicides that are not as compatible with other herbicides.